Lemons (reader's choice)
by stango1002
Summary: You choose! NSFW! If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't click. Young children, don't click. (further information inside)
1. Info

**Hello and welcome. It's Easter over here in eastern Europe (Easter, Eastern haha), and I am really bored, so I thought I can interact with you guys more. I decided to start a lemon fiction thingy. This won't have anything to do with my other story. This is just for fun.  
**

**And yes, it's completely your choice. I want you to post in a review section who would you like to see 'sharing lemonade' with who. **

**You choose gender and everything. You can write something like this for example:**

I would like to see a m/Foxy x f/Chica lemon or/and m/Bonnie x m/Freddy lemon.

**Yes, I accept male x male and female x female too, but no threesomes. Also, no OC's please and don't request rape, because I don't support it. Characters available:**

**Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy/Mangle, Maionette/Puppet, Balloon boy, Balloon girl, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy (who is actually Golden Freddy, but if you request, I will write like he/she is a separate animatronic), all withered animatronics, Springtrap and all the phantom animatronics (that are actually kids' souls.), Mike, Jeremy, Phone guy, Purple guy, Fritz Smith.  
**

**I will try my best to write every pairing you suggest, and I will feature your name as the person who suggested. If you don't want me to feature your name, send me a PM instead of a review.**

**ALSO, if you are suggesting Toy Foxy/Mangle, please tell me if you want him/her to me 'mangled' or repaired/new. I will put 'Toy Foxy' if the animatronic is new, and 'Mangle' when he/she is mangled/broken.  
**

**That's all I have to say, we will start next chapter. Go ahead now, suggest :)**

**EDIT: Please be clear on what pairing you want me to do. This is for the guest readers. I cannot send you a message in any way, so I need you to be precise. A few of the guests were not clear on what pairing they wanted. I will skip if it's your request is unclear.**

**You suggested (so far):**

**1\. m/Freddy x m/Bonnie (done)  
**

**2\. f/Foxy x f/Toy Foxy (done)  
**

**3\. f/Foxy x f/Chica**

**4\. m/Mike x m/Jeremy**

**5\. m/W. Bonnie x m/Toy Bonnie**

**6\. m/Puppet x m/Mike**

**7\. m/Mike x f/Freddy**

**8\. f/Puppet x m/Golden Freddy**

**9\. m/Toy Bonnie x f/Toy Chica**

**10\. f/Golden Freddy x m/Springtrap**

**11\. Balloon boy x Balloon girl**

**12\. f/Shadow Bonnie x m/Shadow Freddy**

**13\. m/Freddy x m/Toy Freddy**

**14\. f/Puppet x f/Toy Foxy**

**15\. m/Foxy x f/Mangle-Toy Foxy**

**16\. f/Puppet x m/Fritz Smith**

**17\. m/Foxy x f/Bonnie**

**18\. m/Foxy x m/Freddy**

**19\. m/Springtrap x m/Mike**

**20\. f/Jeremy x m/Mike (wut xD)**

**21\. m/Freddy x f/Bonnie**

**22\. f/Mangle x m/Mike **

**Holy crap guys. Not even 12 hours and already this many requests. I'm gonna run out of ideas. 3muchlemon5me  
Jk, keep requesting. But I am gonna run out of ideas if there's too many xD You guys are thirsty for lemonade, aren't you? xD  
**


	2. mFreddy x mBonnie

**m/Freddy x m/Bonnie**

**Suggested by **five nights at corpse party

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready!", Mike shouted as the clock struck 12AM. Of course, Mike and the animatronics loved to play their game. Of course, every animatronic had it's own pattern of getting the security guard. Bonnie was supposed to lurk on the west hall. Foxy counted the time between the camera switching on/off. If more than a minute passed without Mike checking the Pirate's cove, Foxy could move out one step at a time. Freddy and Chica both had the east hall. Golden Freddy didn't really play, but sometimes loved to drop by Mike's office when...well...whenever he wanted. He could teleport right to his office, which was no fun at all.

Bonnie and Chica always left the stage before Freddy. Freddy always liked to surprise Mike, much like his brother. He always hid from the cameras into the darker parts of the room.

Mike closed the door in front of Bonnie's face. "Ha, better luck next time, Bonnie!"

The bunny thought to himself: "God damnit, I was one second away from disabling that button."

He then went back through the hallway to the dining area. Once he entered, he saw that Freddy was finally starting to move. Freddy waved to Bonnie on his way to the east hall. Just as he was about to step through the door, he felt someone grab his hand.

"Freddy, wait."

It was Bonnie. The bear turned around to look at him, not being bothered by Bonnie still holding his hand.

"What's wrong, Bon?"

Bonnie shivered at the saying of that word.

"Why are you calling me 'Bon'?" He asked.

"I don't know, It's just a short version of your name. You don't like when I call you that?"

"No, I don't have a problem with you calling me that at all." and then Bonnie looked around the room. Mike was checking the camera frequently, so Foxy was still behind the closed curtains. Chica was taking a break from the game. She was in the kitchen.

"Freddy, I have to tell you something, but...I am afraid." Bonnie lowered his ears.

Freddy's look turned from mischievous to compassionate.

"What are you afraid of? Maybe I can help you with that." he said in a soothing tone while now turning himself completely towards Bonnie. Bonnie was visibly nervous.

"No, I am not afraid of any thing...ugh.", Bonnie then thought for himself: "Bonnie, do it! Come on you coward!". He decided to approach the situation cautiously: "Freddy, do you maybe like Chica?" he sounded off strangely quickly.

Freddy was sort of surprised by the sudden change of subject: "Well...why do you want to know that...?". Freddy was also getting a little nervous, not sure of Bonnie's intentions with that question. "...Well, do you mean...do I like her, like...do I have a crush on her?"

"Yes, because I...maybe do." Bonnie said as his ears fell even lower. He started shuffling with his foot and fiddling his own fingers.

Freddy seemed disappointed by that answer, because he slowly lowered his ears while continuously looking at Bonnie. "Well, if you do, then I have...n-no problem with that. I think Chica likes y-you too."

Bonnie looked around again to check if the other two are in a sight range. When he confirmed that they weren't looking, he sounded off: "Oh, fuck it." as he grabbed Freddy's hands and pulled him and wrapped his hands around him. This took Freddy by surprise. "B-Bonnie, what's the matter with you...?"

"Freddy, forgive me for this!" and Bonnie leaned himself and pulled Freddy into a kiss. Freddy's eyes widened at this moment. They were both shivering from sheer fear until Bonnie made that move. At that moment they both relaxed and went into a deep and passionate kiss as they were both blushing madly. The kiss would have been much shorter, if Freddy pushed himself away. But Freddy didn't do that. Instead he wrapped his hands around Bonnie, accepting the hug They both enjoyed every millisecond of that kiss, now breathing into eachothers' mouths.

After some good 30 seconds they finally parted, now looking into eachothers' eyes. One pair was maroon-crimson colored, the other was sky-blue.

"Bonnie, is that why..."

"Yes! I was afraid that you would reject me, or say no, or laugh at me! But Freddy, I had feelings for you ever since I met you. Every single night I thought about finally admiting it to you, but I couldn't."

Freddy now pulled him back into a hug. "I can't believe it. I felt the same way about...you. I thought you liked Chica and..." and Freddy was interrupted in his sentence as Bonnie pulled him into a kiss again. They both closed their eyes.

"So, you like me as well?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I just kissed you, and told you that I feel the same as you, isn't that enough of an answer? Is it, Mr. Obvious?"

Bonnie chuckled at that and now grabbed Freddy's hands again and started pulling him into the bathrooms. Freddy didn't resist at all. Soon, they found themselves inside men's bathroom. They ran into a hug once again.

"Freddy, I dreamed of this moment the entire time from the day I met you." Bonnie said, as he already started to breathe heavily. The kissing took toll on his lungs.

"Well, we aren't gonna allow this moment to end this soon, are we?" Freddy also said through heavy breaths. That's when they finally moved away from their backs. Bonnie's hands were now all over Freddy, while Freddy's hands did the same.

At one point, Bonnie placed his leg behind Freddy's, purposely pushing him to lose his balance, but held him from falling. Freddy twitched, but Bonnie then slowly lowered him to the floor of the bathroom.

"That was neat." Freddy commented. "Where did you learn that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Bonnie whispered, and in a second, he was now on top of Freddy. Bonnie lowered his head, but not for a kiss. He went up, towards Freddy's ears. Bonnie knew what Freddy's 'weak spot' was, as he started whispering into his ear.

"What would you like me to do? Hmm? Does this feel good? Would you like me to continue?"

"Y-yes! Holy shit!" Freddy felt amazing, and Bonnie knew what he did. Soon, a bulge appeared on Freddy's crotch.

While Bonnie was whispering and gently biting onto his ears, Freddy started kissing Bonnie's neck, which made Bonnie shiver. He was ticklish, and his neck was sensitive, so he had to stop Freddy very soon.

"What's the matter? You ticklish?" Freddy chuckled while Bonnie blushed.

"Yeah, kinda. Doesn't matter, though." Bonnie answered. After that, Bonnie started moving his hand lower, through the space their bodies left, and the hand found it's way to Freddy's crotch. Freddy's ears perked up, because he didn't even notice that Bonnie's hand was gone. At that moment, Freddy pushed Bonnie into a sitting position, and stood up himself into a sitting position.

"W-what?" Bonnie stuttered.

They were now sitting, legs intertwined with eachother and both of their members now making contact through their pants.

"You can continue now." Freddy said as he pulled Bonnie back into a kiss.

Bonnie obeyed and lowered his hand back onto their crotch area. They both pulled their pants down slightly, now exposing both of their organs. Bonnie could now continue, wrapping his hand around both of their members and slowly caressing by pulling up and down, as they were breathing into their mouths. Soon, Freddy joined the hand-job, as his hand helped Bonnie's hand.

"So long, have I waited for this moment." Bonnie exclaimed again.

"You mean, we waited for this for so long." Freddy corrected him.

As they were making out, Both Freddy's hand and Bonnie's hand found itself on the opposite side of their members.

After some time, they both agreed to finish it off, as their hands started jerking up and down faster and faster. They were both at the edge at the same time, their liquids squirting out, falling onto the opposite's chest and stomach, while they moaned into eachothers' mouths.

"That was awesome." Bonnie commented.

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too, Freddy."

After a few minutes, they were back onto their feet, pulling their pants back up.

"I hope they didn't notice we were gone." Bonnie said.

At that point Foxy entered the bathroom.

"Ey, lads. Where have you been? Chica got ol' Mikey pretty good."

Bonnie and Freddy looked at eachother.

"Well, I accidentally locked myself in a stall, and Freddy helped me get out."

* * *

**To all of you Freddy x Bonnie shippers. I hope you liked it. I am also one of you. I like the pairing. For everyone else, you can freely suggest any pairing you want, and I will write it. I will write them in order they were suggested in. So far, no straight pairing suggested. Not that that's a bad thing ;)**


	3. fFoxy x fToyFoxy

**f/Foxy x f/Toy Foxy**

**Suggested by: **lWhite foxl

**My OTP ship just got genderbent. This is going to be pretty confusing to write. I'll make it out somehow ;)**

**Events take place at FNAF 1 pizzeria. Toy Foxy will be referred to as Vixey, because I want to avoid writing full names. It may be anti-climactic.**

* * *

After another long day, the kids finally left the pizzeria. For Freddy, Bonnie and Chica it was a relief, but it was nothing new for Foxy. She was out of order ever since 1987, but managed to maintain herself. The four animatronics weren't alone for the nights. They had their counterparts from the older pizzeria as company that were kept in the backstage room with all the parts. Once the humans left, the animatronics were free to roam. The toy animatronics came out of the backstage room and joined the others in their evening activities. Most of the time those were group games, like truth or dare.

Freddy and Toy Freddy loved to play truth or dare, and they were often instigators for the start of the game.

Once they all sat down in a circle, so that they could play, they noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where is Foxy?", Toy Chica asked.

"She is in her cove. She didn't come out tonight for some reason."

As Chica was her good friend, she offered to go and check on Foxy. But she was soon stopped by Vixey.

"Why don't you let me go and check on her? I want to ask her something." she said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Okay, but I don't know if she will talk to you about her problems. She only talks to me." Chica tried to convince Vixey otherwise.

"Don't worry, you will talk with her later." Vixey said as she walked off towards the Pirate's cove. Once she approached the cove, she heard soft whimpering from behind the iconic purple curtains. This worried her. What the hell could have happened. Vixey didn't waste any second, and pushed the curtains to the side. It was quite dark inside the cove, so she had to turn on her nightvision. She could hear the whimpering getting louder, and soft crying was now audible.

"Foxy? Where are you?" she called.

"Go back! Get away! Please leave me alone." Foxy cried.

Vixey saw Foxy on the other side of the big pirate ship gimmick that used to be playground for the children when the cove was opened. And there was Foxy, sitting in a curled up position, crying into her knees.

"Foxy, you can tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anybody."

Vixey soon found herself sitting next to Foxy. "What's the matter? You can talk to me, girl."

Foxy then lifted her head up to look at Vixey. Her eyes were shining from the tears, even in full darkness. Her ears seemed to be down to the ground almost.

"I...*sob*I can't take this anymore. I listen to *sob* the children every *sob* single day. I am sick of *sob* spending the whole day here and *sob* doing nothing. I miss...*sob* I miss playing with the children! Every single damn day *sob* I am like this. I pretend I am okay at night, but in reality *sob* I am a mess on the inside!" and she burst back into crying.

Vixey was also quite sad about that. She showed compassion towards Foxy.

"Hey..." and she brought Foxy into a comforting hug "...Don't cry. Shh...shh..." as she tried to calm her down as she stroke the hair on the top of her head. Foxy was crying on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Foxy calmed down a little, though was still upset. At one point, Foxy parted from the hug and went away back into the darkness. Vixey decided to stay where she was and let Foxy do what she wanted to do. Vixey was expecting Foxy to come back, but after five minutes, which seemed like hours to Vixey, Foxy was not coming back.

Vixey then decided to follow her to where she went. Inside of the pirate ship there was a small room in which there was a window, and moonlight casted a little bit of light through it, lighting up the room enough to see. Vixey heard noises coming from that room, and she knew that it was Foxy. She knocked on the door and called for her:

"Foxy, you in there?"

But there was no answer, just some noises that were not recognizable. Vixey slowly opened the door.

"Foxy, whacha doin'?"

Once she was now in the room she saw Foxy with her brown pants down. She was laying on the floor, legs spread, and caressing her own clit with her good hand, while her hook was in her mouth. Once Vixey entered, Foxy took the hook out of her mouth and said:

"Hi, do you want to join me?"

Vixey just started at the situation, but didn't refuse.

"Sure!" she said almost enthusiastically. Vixey knelt down onto the floor and scooted over to Foxy, who was still masturbating.

"Ya need any help with relieving that stress?" Vixey asked with a smirk, as she raised her hand, now reaching Foxy's vag and slowly inserting her index finger inside of Foxy, which caused Foxy to moan rather loudly.

"Yes, please!" Foxy whimpered.

Vixey scooted even closer, and was practically now on top of Foxy. With her index finger still inside of Foxy, she lowered her head down onto Foxy's breasts, now starting to lick them and gently suck on them. Foxy moaned even louder, as she speeded up her own hand movement on her clit.

Vixey then also slowly inserted her middle finger inside of Foxy. At this point, Foxy removed her hand from her clit and grabbed Vixey by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss. This made Vixey lose balance and rest her weight on top of Foxy. They both blushed while they were kissing, but Vixey seemed to enjoy more. While that was going on, Vixey now started pulling her two fingers in and out, simultaneously caressing Foxy's walls all over.

Foxy winced every time Vixey scraped her G-spot. It also hurt kind of, but it felt amazing. All the time they were kissing passionately, involving their tongues a lot. Once Vixey inserted the ring finger as well, Foxy decided that she needed to pay Vixey back. With her hook, she slowly reached down to Vixey's pink skirt and pulled it down, now exposing Vixey completely. Vixey 'noped' at that move, but only for a few seconds, so that she could change her position. Once she did, now laying next to Foxy, she allowed her to continue. Unlike Vixey, Foxy was not gentle at all. She rammed her finger up Vixey's vag, causing her to moan and wince sharply.

Vixey 'noped' again, causing Foxy to protest.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked as she panted. Vixey then, with a smirk, playfully pulled Foxy by the leg away from the wall, at the same time taking out all three fingers from her.

"Hehe, I have another idea." she looked at Foxy mischievously.

Once Vixey started turning around on top of Foxy, Foxy knew what her intentions were. They were both now facing the opposite directions. The famous pose 69.

Foxy didn't wait even a second, and like she was 'starving for some' she rammed her tongue deep inside of Vixey, causing Vixey to moan really loudly, before she could do the same to Foxy.

They were now playing a game. The objective was to get the other one on the edge before she could do it to you. Vixey now rammed her tongue into Foxy, finding her G-spot instantly, because of Foxy's violent twitch and a moan. Vixey was clearly winning, as she was hitting Foxy's G-spot and additionally caressed her clit with her lower lip. Vixey was also good at hiding her 'spot', causing Foxy to move on.

After a good minute and a half, Foxy gave up, as she already lost the battle before it even started. She took her tongue out of Vixey and started navigating her girlfriend:

"There, yes! Please go faster, Vix!"

Vixey now brought heavy artillery, as she inserted her finger as well as her tongue. That was it for Foxy as she reached the climax. Her walls tightened and she ended up squirting fluids all over Vixey's snout, while moaning like crazy. After she recovered, she returned the favor. Now it was Vixey's turn. Foxy swirled her tongue inside of Vixey, and locating her G-spot really quickly, now that Vixey didn't have to hold it in. Soon, Vixey reached climax as well, squirting fluids all over Foxy's snout. Some of it went into her nose, but she recovered quickly.

After taking a break from all the panting, they got off eachother, and finishing it with a kiss.

"That was so fucking awesome!" Vixey commented, clearly satisfied.

"Hell yeah. I love you Vix." Foxy answered.

"I love you too...wow!"

They quickly put their clothes back on, not even caring about the 'mess' they made, they both exited the cove and joined the others, like nothing happened.

* * *

**Holy hell, that was confusing. Since Foxy is male to me, I had big issues while I was writing this. I almost turned it into a straight lemon. Instead of 'she' i wrote 'he' and so on. I had to rewrite some parts to fit in with everything. I hope you enjoyed a little female x female lemon. I enjoyed writing this, except for the part where I messed it all up. Next lemon coming soon :)  
**

**Keep requesting. It may take me longer than you expect to write everything, but I will eventually. There is also a possibility that I will run out of ideas, so please don't get angry with me if something repeats in future lemons. **


	4. fFoxy x fChica

**f/Foxy x f/Chica  
**

**Requested by a guest reviewer**

**I knew that Foxy x Chica would be requested sooner or later, but not in this fashion hehe. Let's get on with it, shall we? x3  
**

* * *

It was Sunday - The one day when pizzeria is closed. The animatronics had the whole day to themselves. There was also no nightguard at Sunday night. A perfect day for them to hang out and do whatever they want to, only time in a week.

Freddy and Bonnie were at the security office, chatting and messing with the guard's stuff. Freddy was pushing the door and light buttons out of pure boredom, with light flickering on/off, and the door slamming closed, and then pulling open again. Bonnie was trying to turn on a camera tablet. Once he did, he thought he could check around the whole place.

"Where are the girls?" he asked to nobody in particular. Freddy heard that and answered:

"Check the kitchen. They are probably eating the leftover pizzas. I don't know how can they love the leftovers? Disgusting..."

"Yeah, what's so special about staled dough covered in cheese that tastes like how socks smell. Well, I guess we will never understand. They have been talking to eachother a lot lately. I'll go and see them. " Bonnie said.

"Go ahead, like there's anything better to do."

And so, Bonnie left the office and walked to the kitchen. When he entered, the girls weren't eating the leftovers, but were sitting at the table and chatting.

"Hello, girls. Whatcha talkin' about?" Bonnie said with a mischievous look on his face.

They both looked at him and answered: "Just talking, nothing special."

Bonnie decided to prolong the awkward moment: "And what is so 'special' that I can't hear about?"

They both rose an eyebrow while looking at him.

"Ugh, fine. You girls are no fun." he said as he walked out of the kitchen and back towards the office.

Foxy and Chica were alone in the kitchen again. They continued their chatting, but after a while, it became boring. There was a one minute complete silence in the kitchen, until Foxy broke it

"Hey Chica, who do you like more? Freddy or Bonnie?" she asked.

Chica seemed reluctant to answer. "Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

Foxy replied: "I dunno, boredom..."

"Well, I actually don't like either of them."

"Oh...well then, that's oka..."

"Ilikeyou!"

Foxy thought that she didn't hear her correctly. "Hmm? What was that?"

Then they heard the kitchen camera whizzing, signaling that it's on. When they both looked at it, it emitted red light. Chica now didn't want to say a word. Foxy noticed that, and knew that Bonnie and Freddy were watching them. She stood up and gestured Chica to follow her. Chica stood up as well and followed Foxy out of the kitchen. As they entered back into the main dining area, they heard the camera there start whizzing.

"How rude can they be?" Foxy said to nobody in particular. She led Chica to the cove and closed the curtains so that the guys couldn't spy on them.

"Okay, you can talk now. Did I hear you correctly, Chica?"

"Yes. I am gay. I admit it. Go ahead and make fun of me now..."

Chica looked in the opposite direction in shame. She was ready to be ridiculed, scorned and rejected now. Then Foxy approached Chica and softly gave Chica a peck on the cheek. To say that Chica was surprised would be an understatement.

"What? You too?"

"Yes!" Foxy warmly replied. Then they heard the pirate cove camera start whizzing. It's good that it was on the outside, so they couldn't see inside. Foxy stuck her head out of the curtains.

"What?!" she yelled at the camera, which soon stopped whizzing, and the red light went out.

"Good..." she whispered as she closed the curtain again.

After that Foxy turned back to Chica (who was still really shy and blushing), and made the first move. She grabbed Chica's head and pulled her into a kiss. Beak on snout. It took a little time for them to get into a comforting kissing position, and they did it. They started to make out while humming as they exhaled, which turned them on even more. Foxy's eyepatch was in the way, so Foxy had to remove it and throw it on the ground.

Foxy's hand started going lower, from Chica's head to her neck and shoulders, down to her breasts, all the while Chica did the same to Foxy.

Foxy now reached to the back of Chica's neck and untied the knot on her 'Let's Eat!' bib. She took a look at it again, and Chica suddenly spoke.

"Eat me, Foxy..."

Foxy smiled and now started licking and caressing Chica's breasts, while Chica reached down and started squeezing Foxy's breasts softly. Foxy exhaled warm breath while sucking and made Chica melt like a chocolate, shivering at anything Foxy did.

Soon, this became boring, so they changed the pose. Foxy was now on the ground, laying on her back while Chica sat on her pelvic area, her hands were now all over Foxy. She was tickling, massaging, caressing Foxy all over her breasts, stomach and neck. Foxy moaned softly in response to that, while using her good hand to remove her linen brown pants. After doing that she used her hands to pet Chica's waist and hips.

Chica now leaned forward, completely supporting her weight on Foxy. She started kissing Foxy's neck, which was an extra turn-on for Foxy, while chills were sent down her spine.

"Mmm...Chica. So nice..."

At this point, Chica started to move her hips forwards and backwards slowly, pressing her vag against Foxy's. This made both of them moan. Foxy pulled Chica from her neck to her snout again and started kissing her.

Then they heard footsteps outside the cove, so they quickly pulled away and stood up and dress up quickly. Foxy pulled back her brown pants. Chica put on her pants as well, but failed to tie her bib back, but managed to stop it from falling down. They quickly sat up.

The curtains were pulled apart and Bonnie stuck his head through.

"Hello, girls. Wha'cha talking about?"

Foxy answered: "Deja vu, huh? Well, nothing special, like always." Chica nodded, approving what Foxy said.

"Okay, then. I see that I am not welcome here." Bonnie made a sad face.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't finish it sooner. I was feeling sick today, so I couldn't. But here it is...I will upload a few more tonight to repay for my absence :)**


	5. Mike x Jeremy

**Mike x Jeremy  
**

**requested by a guest reviewer**

**In this one Mike is the night guard and Jeremy is the day guard. They are boyfriends from the start.**

* * *

It was 9:30, half an hour after closing, and Mike still didn't show up, which made Jeremy a little nervous, so Jeremy decided to call him.

"Mike, where you at? Come on, already."

"I am literally right in front of the pizzeria. What's the rush?"

"Just hurry up and get here. I'm sick of this job and I wanna go home. What took you so long?"

"I had to get some stuff before the store closed."

After a minute or so, Mike entered the pizzeria that was already empty. Animatronics were on stage, not active at all. Mike then immediately went to the office through the long hallway, and saw Jeremy sitting there and looking at the cameras.

"I'm here, your majesty." Mike said in a sarcastic way.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Jeremy responded nonchalantly. Mike approached and gave Jeremy a kiss before searching through his bag for a bottle of water.

"How was it today?" Mike asked.

"Classical...I don't understand why does this place even need a security guard. Who the hell would break into this place and why? To steal the fucking chairs?"

Mike chuckled at that. "I agree, but we shouldn't complain. Where else would we get a job? This is the best thing we could get."

Jeremy frowned: "For 120 bucks a week? We can't even live for a whole week with that money!"

"It's our fault. We didn't even finish high school when we should have. But...let's change the subject now..."

Mike then walked up to the door and closed it.

"Jesus Christ, Mike! It's loud as fuck."

Mike did the same with the other door.

"Wha'cha have in mind?" Jeremy asked, feeling a little insecure.

Without saying a word, Mike approached Jeremy, who was still sitting in the chair, from behind and leaned forward to kiss him, while his hand wandered off down Jeremy's chest.

"Wha? Right now?" Jeremy protested.

"Yeah, and right here..." Mike whispered seductively.

"Come on, Mikey, I'm tired. We can do it tomorrow..." Jeremy continued to protest.

"You don't have to do anything. I will do everything..."

Mike then continued kissing him all over the face while simultaneously reaching into his shirt and petting his chest. Jeremy accepted that there was no way of getting out, since he knew that when Mike wanted to do something, he wouldn't stop. Mike then spun the chair around, so that Jeremy was now facing him.

"Enjoy the show..." he whispered again. Then Mike started kissing Jeremy all over the neck and now pulling on Jeremy's shirt, trying to take it off. Jeremy was uncomfortable, since he wasn't ready for this, but at the same time he was excited.

Mike was struggling a lot, and Jeremy had to take off his shirt himself.

"All for you, Mike."

Mike smiled and now worked his way down his chest and his abs until he reached his groin, all the while sliding his hands down Jeremy's waist. Jeremy was still more nervous than he was enjoying it. Mike finally got up to his crotch area, and Jeremy's 6 inch cock was already hard.

Mike now pulled down Jeremy's pants and his own pants at the same time, exposing both of their cocks. Mike then stood up a bit and used his own cock to slap Jeremy's.

Jeremy was waiting for another thing, but Mike went for the other. He showed his dissatisfaction with that.

"Mike...what are you doing?" Jeremy asked sternly. That was a total turn-off for him.

"I'm playing...are you up for a 'sword' fight? Okay, okay. I get it."

Mike then, with guilt, lowered his head down onto Jeremy's cock and gave it a lick. This made Jeremy twitch, signaling to Mike that he wanted more than a lick, so he took it in his mouth and started bobbing his head while sucking.

"Oh, yes Mike!"

After an attempt to take in the whole length and failing, Mike took it out and stood up to kiss Jeremy again. Jeremy was still feeling really awkward, up to the point he wanted to run out of the room right now. Mike then stood up and walked over to where his bag was and started searching for something. Jeremy was curious, so he leaned forward to see.

"Where is..aha! Here it is!"

Jeremy saw that Mike pulled out...a condom?

"Mike, please not now...and not here." Jeremy was now scared.

"Nonsense. As I said, you don't have to do anything."

Jeremy was now getting sick. Mike was his boyfriend, but he was not ready for the next 'step'. Just as Mike approached the chair again and started to open the condom, Jeremy asked: "Can you please give me the water?"

"Sure." Mike said and turned around to get the water. At that point Jeremy stood up from the chair, pulled his pants up, literally smashed on the door button, causing the door to open, and ran out.

"What the...Jeremy! What are you doing?", but it was too late. Lucky for them the boss already left. Jeremy sprinted down the hallway and out of the pizzeria, leaving Mike to do his night shift.

* * *

**There is one more for tonight, guys. I hope you enjoyed so far.  
**


	6. m-Withered Bonnie x m-Toy Bonnie

**m/Withered Bonnie x m/Toy Bonnie  
**

**Requested by a guest reviewer**

**Events take place in FNAF2 pizzeria.**

* * *

It was the night Jeremy wouldn't forget. The animatronics were out of place, moving. They were coming after him. The old animatronics were more aggressive than their Toy counterparts. So aggressive, they would sneak inside Jeremy's office every time he put up the cameras. Good for him that their recognition system needed to process the subject's face for a longer amount of time, giving Jeremy a few seconds to put on the mask.

Toy animatronics weren't as aggressive as their old counterparts, but weren't some pretty flowers either. They would occasionally pop up through the vents. Jeremy had to be quick with them, because their recognition software was much more advanced.

While Toy Freddy and Mangle tried to get Jeremy directly from the hallway, and Balloon boy tried the vents again, Bon-Bon and Toy Chica decided to have a break from guard-hunting. It was their first day, so they were pretty curious. They were intimidated by their old counterparts, but the oldies weren't bothered by the Toys.

They were on their way to the party rooms when they saw some old animatronics exit the Parts/Service room. They decided to see what would they do. Once they got closer, they saw that there were only 3 of them on the hunt for Jeremy, who was panicking in the office and flashing the light all over the place.

"Where's old Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked upon noticing that an animatronic was missing.

"Probably hasn't come out yet. Let's go and see." Bon-Bon suggested.

They both opened the Parts/Service room door and quietly entered. Turning on the lights, they saw an old animatronic bunny. He had no face, no arm. This was the first time they have seen him, since he didn't come out the whole night, while the others were going back and forth.

"Wow, that's sad. And creepy at the same time. I'm gonna go back to hunting. Let's go?" Toy Chica asked. Bon-Bon was feeling really bad for his counterpart. A Bonnie didn't deserve his face to be ripped off.

"You go and I will join you guys later."

Upon exiting the room, Toy Chica bumped into old Foxy, who was charging towards the office. Foxy looked at her in an unsettling way, his eyes glowing in the dark. After a few seconds, it seemed as though he forgot that and continued charging down the hallway.

Bon-Bon was now in the room with old Bonnie. He approached the torn-up animatronic and sighed.

"No Bonnie deserves to be treated that way." he whispered. At that moment, old Bonnie started moving, letting out a few grunts as he turned his head around and saw Bon-Bon.

"What are you doing here, girl?", and at that moment he tried to stand up.

"I'm not a girl." Bon-Bon spoke, but wasn't audible because of the noise old Bonnie was making. Old Bonnie continued to grunt creepily. He looked at Toy Bonnie once again, now that he could clearly see him.

"You are a pretty one." Bonnie commented. Bon-Bon frowned: "Uhh, excuse me?", his somewhat girly voice didn't help at all.

"I would love to see you more, girl." Bonnie flirtatiously responded.

Bon-Bon was facing literally a giant compared to himself. Old Bonnie was almost two times bigger. "I hate being called a girl! I am not a girl, you twat!" Toy Bonnie was getting edgy. He swung his hand, attempting to punch his counterpart, but Bonnie stopped him with his own good hand. It's like Bonnie wasn't listening at all, or he couldn't hear.

"Why don't you speak pretty lady? No need for violence."

Bon-Bon's arm was trapped by Bonnie's hand. Lucky for him that Bonnie wasn't crushing him.

"I am literally talking right now. And let me go!" Bon-Bon tugged, pulled and flailed his arm, but it was of no use.

"You know what? You don't even need to speak..." and Bonnie pulled his counterpart in, wrapping his only arm around him, trapping him for sure now. Bon-Bon was frightened. He couldn't get out, so his best bet was to call the others. He opened his mouth to scream, but Bonnie suddenly pulled him towards his own face, which was missing. It looked like he was attempting to kiss him, but Bon-Bon was a girl in his eyes, and he obviously couldn't hear. Bon-Bon tried his best to scream again, and he did this time. Now the only thing he could do is wait for the others.

At that moment, Bonnie unwrapped his hand and pushed his puny counterpart onto the floor. Bon-Bon landed on the floor with a huge crash. Moments later, Bonnie was on top of him. And Bonnie didn't even realize that he started to crush Bon-Bon with his own weight, being 2 times heavier than the toy.

"H-HEEEELP! Aagh! Get off of me!"

While Bonnie held his counterpart down with his weight, he used his hand to 'explore' Bon-Bon. His own hand was almost as big as Bon-Bon's entire arm! His hand petted Bon-Bon's torso. He tried one last time to scream for help, but his voice was smothered.

"You're gonna be mine." Bonnie quietly grunted again. Bon-Bon was terrified. Nobody was coming, and he was getting completely violated.

Next, Bonnie made the 'move' towards Bon-Bon's crotch area with his hand. Once he did, he felt that something was wrong. 'It' wasn't feeling like what Bonnie expected it to be. It was not the 'shape' Bonnie was expecting it to be. Bonnie froze and tried to process everything, while Bon-Bon freed one of his hands and tried his best to push Bonnie off of him. He wasn't succeeding at pushing him off, but Bonnie himself stood up. Bon-Bon felt a huge relief once he got that weight off of him...he could breathe again. He was also blushing unintentionally. He was completely violated.

Bonnie took another look at him and started:

"You are a dude, huh?"

Bon-Bon then stood up and gave Bonnie a huge slap across the side of his head, and quickly ran out of the Parts/Service room. He ran out of there so quickly, he bumped into Foxy as well. Foxy gave him a death stare, just like he did with Toy Chica, but soon after he looked away and continued on his hunt for Jeremy.

* * *

**Sorry. I know I promised for this one to be out 3 days ago, but life got in the way again. I will be pumping the chapters out today. And please, if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be, I am sorry. I am just trying to keep it colorful, so that it wouldn't get boring. See ya later ;)  
**


End file.
